fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR22
Aranya's Final Scheme! The Birth Of Cure Jewel! (アランヤの最終的な方式！キュアジュエルの誕生！''Aran'ya no saishū-tekina hōshiki! Kyua Jueru no tanjō!) is the twenty-second episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 71st episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Aranya's last attempt to defeat the Pretty Cure and the birth of the fifth Cure, Cure Jewel. Plot Aranya is given one last chance to defeat the Pretty Cure. She goes out and challenges the Pretty Cure, but the Cures notice how desperate she is. The Cures end up defeating her, and Lady Sabakuno Namida kills Aranya. But what will happen when Aranya's Dark Bracelet is finally destroyed? Will Aranya finally rest in peace? Or will something else happen...? Synopsis Aranya is bowing to Lady Sabakuno Namida, but she looks scared. Lady Sabakuno Namida is furious with all of Aranya's countless failures, and says that she will give Aranya one last chance. Aranya says that she will defeat the Pretty Cure, and disappears. Hotaru tells her aunt that Aranya will surely fail, and Lady Sabakuno Namida agreed. Hanae was sitting on her bed, drawing in her sketchbook. She said that the outfit she is making will be awesome, but then the phone rings. Hanae answers the phone, and is shocked to discover that it was Aranya. Aranya said that the Pretty Cure must meet her in the forest at midnight that night, and fight her. Aranya also said that if they don't meet her, she will turn everyone into a Desertrian. The call then ended. Hanae called the Cures, and told them that they had show up in her house for a meeting. Later on, all the Cures arrived, and went to Hanae's room. Hanae told them what happened, and Ayano said that they shouldn't disobey Aranya, or everyone will become Desertrians. Hinata also said that Aranya could be lying. They argued back and forth for a few minutes, until they finally came to an agreement: they would meet Aranya in the forest at midnight and fight her. They ran to the Taiyo Garden and told Kaoruko what had happened. Kaoruko said that they have to double their strength in order to defeat Aranya. They trained all day, and they headed home for dinner and to sleep before the battle. Before she went to bed, Hanae decided to set her alarm clock, so she won't be late for the battle. Finally, the alarm clock set off at 11:30 pm. Hanae got changed and woke up Chypre, and both of them sneaked out of the house. They met up with the Cures and other mascots, and ran to the forest. Aranya was waiting there, and she said that this battle will be Pretty Cure's last one. The Cures transformed and began fighting Aranya. Aranya and the Cures fought hard, but Cure Moonlight tells the Cures that Aranya seems desperate to defeat them. Cure Ocean says that this fight may be the last chance that she was given. Cure Rose then performs "Rose Carnival", and her projections also fight Aranya. Cure Sunburst folded her arms and said that there was no underestimating the brilliance of projections, making the Cures laugh. Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine then reverted back into their civilian forms. One of Cure Rose's projections then knocked Aranya away, and the four projections disappeared. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra" on Aranya, which weakened her. Aranya looked shocked, and said that this was her last chance, and that she couldn't be defeated already. However, the Cures said that she was, and a voice agreed. The Cures looked at who had spoken, and they saw Lady Sabakuno Namida walking towards them. Hotaru, Hajar and Marudeva were walking behind her. Lady Sabakuno Namida walked straight up to Aranya, and said that she no longer needed Aranya. Aranya begged Lady Sabakuno Namida to spare her life, but Lady Sabakuno Namida summoned an orb of darkness, and shot it towards Aranya. The Cures watched in shock as Aranya fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Cure Ocean knelt down and put her hand on Aranya's chest, and told the Cures that Aranya was dead. Cure Rose said that she was furious, but not with Aranya, but with Lady Sabakuno Namida for killing her. The other Cures agreed, and said that Aranya tried her best, and she deserved credit for that. Just then, an orb of light appeared and flew down to Aranya's body. It glowed brighter, and the Dark Bracelet on Aranya's wrist was destroyed. The orb of light then engulfed her, and it rose higher in the sky. The Cures and villains watched, shocked, as they watched the orb of light glow brighter, and a silhouette appeared in it. The silhouette spread out a wing, and Yuri said that she felt like she recognised the silhouette. The silhouette then landed on the ground, and Aranya came back to life. However, she looked different. Yuri realised that Aranya was actually the reincarnation of Dark Pretty Cure. Aranya looked at her new form, and was shocked to discover that she had transformed into a Pretty Cure. Aranya closed her eyes, and thought up of a name and an introduction. She introduced herself as Cure Jewel! The Cures cheered, and Cure Rose hugged her. However, Lady Sabakuno Namida was furious that Aranya was alive, and tried to kill her again, but Cure Jewel used her new attack item, the Jewel Tact, to perform "Jewel Reflection". The villains then disappeared, and Cure Jewel started to fly away. But before she could, Cure Rose grabbed her wrist and asked if she could join the team. Much to everyone's shock, Cure Jewel refused, saying that she had caused too much sadness and evil, and said that she was not worthy to join the team. The Cures watched as Cure Jewel flew away, while shedding a tear. Major Events * Aranya becomes the last member of the Pretty Cure, Cure Jewel. * The Jewel Tact appears for the first time. * Cure Jewel performs Jewel Reflection for the first time. * Cure Jewel does not yet join the team out of guilt. Characters Pretty Cures * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Aranya / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Hotaru * Hajar * Marudeva Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * This is the first episode of the season to not feature a Desertrian. Gallery 182429_320.png|Cure Rose before performing Rose Carnival darkprecure.jpg|Cure Jewel's first appearance 1779420_320.jpg|Cure Jewel refuses to join the team Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures